


Let Me Care for You!

by ayaxroses



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Fluff, M/M, Rivals and Lovers, Sick Character, Sickfic, YunAsta, YunoAsta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Overworking himself to the point of exhaustion, Yuno catches a terrible cold. Thankfully, his stubborn rival and boyfriend has the time off to care for him.  One-shot. BL/Shounen-ai Fluff! Sickfic for Links6! I really hope you enjoy this story!





	Let Me Care for You!

_Let Me Care for You!_

An Asta x Yuno sickfic idea that came from Links6! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Light shone through the partly slit blinds. It lit up the lavish room, with its bright gold, white and blue accents.

A rather boisterous blond found himself walking over the threshold and into the bedroom. His impressively muscular arm wrapped tightly around his partner's waist. The taller, raven-toned, brunet seemed to be looming over his form. His cheeks were entirely flushed as he begrudgingly draped an arm over the blond's shoulder and held onto him.

"I'm fine to walk on my own," Yuno hushed out. His lips curved into a soft pout.

"You're  _always_  like that! And after nearly collapsing on the way up here!" Asta barked back. He shook his head and his green eyes turned soft. "Yuno, I don't mind helping you ya know? Plus... I'm not having my  _boyfriend_  and most important  _rival_ -losing to a cold!" Asta declared loudly. He held his free arm up and into the air. "We have a dream together right?" The blond held a cheeky grin.

Yuno couldn't help the soft smile creeping over his lips. "You never change..." Yuno found himself saying under his breath. There was a light glistening in his eyes as he watched Asta just about drag him back to bed. Yuno knew he had  _fallen_  way too hard.

"And you are going to stay right there and rest!" Asta practically shouted out his instructions. He held out his index finger in front of him instructing silently. The blond leaned to the side and gently set Yuno down.

Yuno deadpanned but, he didn't protest, even as Asta helped him to bed. The gesture was familiar and nurturing. It felt much like when they were both younger, being tucked in by Sister Lily. Yuno had found himself cuddling up close to Asta, and pillowing his chest.

Now it seemed Asta was taking a turn in caring for him.

Asta let out a sigh and ruffled his hand through his hair. "I'm taking care of you. End of story!" He blurted out. Of course, Asta has his own way of  _nurturing_.

Asta couldn't suppress the chuckle that came through as he saw his dearest love and rival frowning. The blond worked on pulling back to blankets and sheets. He wrapped an arm around Yuno's waist and lifted him effortlessly. All the while, flipping the blankets and sheets back. The dark haired male hadn't the energy to argue further. He was blinking and resting his head back on the pillow. It seemed to crash there.

Whether a child or near-adult, Yuno always found himself rolling to the side nearest to his rival's warmth. Even if he was overheating already, it was worth it in Yuno's eyes.

"I still can't believe you tried to take on a mission today. Your squad seemed really worried. I heard you practically passed out the other day. And they had to  _make_  you take time off until you're better." Asta lectured his boyfriend and shook his head. There was something shivering within his green eyes as he looked at the weakened honey-gold eyes before him. "You're in no shape to go out on missions, Yuno. You can't just go and overdo it like that!"

Yuno stubbornly turned his head to the side. He had known he couldn't do that for long; he liked looking at Asta too much.

"Hey. Don't ignore me!" Asta yelled out, but there was a bit of mirth mixed in. He almost laughed seeing Yuno attempt to look up and give a challenging glare

"Geez. Just lay down already. I'm taking care of you. You're way too sick to do just about anything on your own," Asta stubbornly advised before brushing his fingers through soft raven locks of hair.

The movements seemed to annoy the once quiet, anti-bird that switched between perching in the blond's hair and at Yuno's headboard. It had started pecking at the blond's head. "Ah, Nero! Come on! Not now," Asta argued with the bird and brushed at the bird. It reluctantly moved towards Yuno's headboard, perching there and eyeing Asta.

"And he just kept following me, every time I tried to sneak out here," Asta joked, rubbing at the sore spot on his forehead. The short male sat down on the bed close to Yuno. He was unable to suppress the brightened grin as Yuno rolled closer to him, now facing him again with a sour frown. Yuno was entirely flushed, and there was a weakness in the way his eyes reddened and his features seemed that bit swelled.

Yuno shook his head and began reaching for the other. The taller male attempted to sit up again and look his love right in the eyes to tell him- "It's just a cold, Asta. I'm perfectly fi-" he started out before interrupting himself with a coughing fit. He hastily covered his mouth as he continued coughing.

"You're clearly not fine," Asta insisted and pressed Yuno's shoulders back against the mattress.

The blond reached out and stubbornly continued to brush his fingers through Yuno's hair soothingly. He knew from experience, his boyfriend had a weakness for that feeling. Fingers carded and brushed raven toned bangs away. Asta took the time to place his hand upon his beloved rival's forehead. Asta pressed his own hand to his temple for comparison. His eyes shook and his lips curved into a frown. "You're burning up, Yuno"

Concern was laced everywhere. Asta's eyes shivered. They reminded Yuno of the rustling trees back home. The blond's lips pursed before his face fell in concern. "Yuno..." Asta's voice called out softly. He loomed over his rival. Asta pressed a soft kiss on Yuno's burning forehead. "I'm gonna get you something for your fever..." he told the taller male, whose entire features flushed. The blond wished he could say it was just from his " _amazing kiss_." Unfortunately, Yuno was also looking far more pale than normal.

The blond reluctantly sat up from Yuno's bedside. "And don't try getting up again!" Asta warned before hurrying towards the washroom nearby. Yuno deadpanned at the warning. "I'm fine, Asta. Fevers aren't that uncommon with colds, so you can stop worrying."

Asta hurried back over. He held a wrung out, dampened cloth between his hands.

"There's no way I can stop worrying, Yuno..." Asta began and reached for Yuno's hand above the blankets. Gently, he placed his forehead against his rivals in a soft kiss. He held it there as he professed. "I love you," the blond's smile brightened. Asta then placed the damp cloth over Yuno's forehead.

Yuno couldn't help but reflect the same smile. He looked towards the stubborn blond with lovesick eyes. "Yeah... I love you too," Yuno murmured out, still frustrated. He was still far too warm, but the cloth was soothing. Softly, his eyes began to flutter between giving into sleep and seeing more of Asta.

"There's my Yuno," Asta added fondly, as he sat back up. "It's pretty lucky that I have the time off too. Who else is gonna stop you when you get reckless, right?" He laughed to himself, thinking Yuno was already half asleep.

Stubbornly, Yuno reached out a hand and grasped Asta's wrist. His golden eyes looked over his rival. "You're one to talk..." Yuno argued back before biting back a groan and pressed his hand to the side of his head. He held it there.

Asta's lips curved down at this action. "I'm not the one sick now am I?" The blond countered.

"But you do come back with plenty of..." Yuno cut himself off with another cough. This made Asta's temples scrunch up with worry. "Injuries..." Yuno spoke out quickly.

"Well, right now," Asta insisted on focusing on this. "You're the one who overdid it. So I'm gonna spend, however long it takes, beside you. You're stuck with me until you heal up, Yuno."

The prospect of having Asta to himself for some time was certainly desirable. Still, he ended up voicing-"You'll have to go back to your squad eventually." Yet, Yuno had trouble fully enjoying that idea, especially with a throbbing headache, and continued coughs.

"You let me worry about that. Right now, focus on resting up," Asta assured and reached for Yuno's hand. He pressed a soft kiss on top of it. Yuno flushed. "Tell you what. If you get better in the next few days, let's go out on a date somewhere," Asta had pretty much agreed for the other.

Yuno voiced no complaints. "Maybe," he attempted to play it cool but was foiled by the way he beamed, with a sparkle in his honey-toned eyes.

Asta returned the gesture and emotion. "So if you need anything tell me okay?" Asta began as he looked around at the desk beside Yuno's bed. "Ah! I'll get you some more water to start." Asta explained as though on cue. He looked at the near-empty glass beside his bed. "Maybe some kind of juice or something too..." the blond scratched at the side of his head.

"Don't worry Yuno. I'll be right back!" Asta announced with a smile that promised to end up wreaking havoc and whatever prevented him from gathering everything that could possibly help Yuno feel better. He squeezed Yuno's hand softly and made his way to the door.

Asta watched Yuno carefully and gestured with his hands pointing down. When Yuno pouted at this he laughed. "You can count on me, Yuno! Just, Let me know if you think of anything else you need."

Yuno let out a tired sigh as his eyes lingered at the closing door.  _Just you_... _idiot_. The raven-brunet winced his eyes closed as a throbbing pain worked his way through his temples. He worked towards extending his long fingers and pressing the damp towel down.  _His_  Asta was going overboard again. Then again he wouldn't be Asta otherwise.

Yuno sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. He couldn't deny that he had been missing the blond tremendously. Regardless of how many times they'd seek each out during off days...they spend a good majority on missions. It had only been two minutes, but it seemed far too quiet.

"Hey! If it isn't four-eyes, again!" Asta's booming voice came in loud and clear. Yuno had to cover his ears at the obscenely noisy greeting.

"Excuse me? How about learning some respect? Is that any way to greet your Senior?" Klaus's voice boomed out as well. Asta had a habit of bringing that side out of the older male, quite easily.

_Getting way too involved again._ Yuno groaned out.

"Oh come on!? I was only saying hi! Just here to take care of my boyfriend, so you can rest easy!"

Yuno could feel the cheeky grin on the blond's face right now.  _No tact at all…_

It should have come as no surprise that Asta would blurt that out. Well, Klaus and Mimosa seemed to have handled the 'news' a lot easier than expected. The latter taking the news with a kind and selfless acceptance, despite her feelings.

Then there were the Black Bulls meetings, where Asta all but slammed the door open and screamed out. " _Hey, guys! Finally, brought my boyfriend Yuno over_!"

Asta hadn't seemed to think twice about the announcement. To the blond's credit, his squad had been cool with it. Most of them didn't care or care to react surprised. The only member who seemed somewhat irked was the squad's princess, but she again was unsurprised. The day went on smoothly from that point. It seemed Asta had been amongst a wonderful family.

After, a series of rummaging sounds and squabbles, footsteps returned up the stairs.

"Hey, Yuno~Miss me?" Asta grinned as he opened the door quickly, and propped it open with his leg. The short male had his hands full with the aforementioned glass of water, juice, a bowl of something steaming...and some sort of medicine?

Yuno rolled his eyes at the comment. "You were so loud it was like you never left," he remarked.

"Excuse me? That's the thanks I get for taking care of you?" Asta huffed out, but he didn't seem annoyed one bit. There was a pleasant light dancing in his eyes, one reflected from the fading sunset itself. Yuno found it hard to look away, and he could feel himself flushing.

"I've got some things that should get you feeling better in no time!" His rival promised and fully walked into the room. He placed the cups, bowl, and medicine jar onto the nightstand. Yuno weakly opened his eyes and looked at the 'things' displayed there.

Asta took a brief moment to walk across the room and grasp for the chair beside Yuno's desk. The blond scooted the chair right up against Yuno's bedside, and he just about straddled the seat.

"Oh, yeah. I ended up finding this medicine thanks to that glasses-guy. He was actually really helpful, very worried about you too….Anyways, One of your chefs had a ton of this soup. Apparently, a lot of golden dawn's are out sick. So that worked out easy," Asta rambled out, with a determined look in his eyes. He reached out a hand and brushed it against Yuno's cheeks. Asta sucked in a breath. "It's like you're on fire," Asta spoke out, entirely worried.

Yuno found something cooling and soothing, at the feeling of Asta's cool hand, pressing against his cheeks. The latter leaned into the touch, unable to find the strength to even try and fight against it. It was just a cold...He had kept telling himself, and something he was fine with.

Asta hadn't bought that at all.

"Alright, let's start with this," Asta prompted and reached for one of the copper-toned medicine jar. He reached for a spoon that had sat beside the bowl and held it out carefully. Asta had found himself being extra careful to unscrew the top of the jar and not break it all together in his haste. Finally, the thing budget and Asta was able to pour out a fair amount of the crimson liquid onto the spoon. "Say, ah~" He instructed gently and jokingly opened his own mouth, wide in the process.

Yuno couldn't help but groan out. Something in his eyes shivered as he registered the medicine. It's scent alone was terrible, and the color seemed to indicate it was a very strong type of potion. The Golden Dawn had the luxury of obtaining the top of the line healing treatments, but it hadn't made it any more appealing. The brunet's features stilled as he tried to sit up. Golden eyes widened. Pain surged through Yuno's sinuses at the movement.

The blond was quick to reach out his free hand and clasped it around Yuno's shoulder "Just let me help you," Asta insisted with a certain fondness as he lowered his rival back down. "Take it easy now," the blond breathed out in a laugh. "Just sit up a little bit…" He placed the spoon carefully upon the nightstand. "Here, let me" Both of Asta's hands worked towards arranging the pillows on Yuno's bed. "Lift up your head," he insisted. Too weak to argue against the help, Yuno did as instructed. The blond stacked the pillows for better elevation.

"Asta…" Yuno found himself calling out, softly, something that became so innate with him. He quickly covered his mouth to sneeze, before looking out at the beautifully, concerned green eyes. A warm hand guided itself behind Yuno's back and helped him sit up just enough to take the medicine.

"Alright, let's try again," Asta supplied and grasped for the spoon. Yuno reluctantly squinted his nose.

"I can do it myself," Yuno insisted stubbornly and reached out for the spoon weakly.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm doing this!" Asta countered and retracted his hand away. "I'm taking care of you as much as possible, it's been decided."

"...fine…" Yuno gave in and slowly parted his lips. Asta was quick to guide the spoon into Yuno's mouth. The taller male's forehead and nose scrunched up again, as the taste of the medicine took over.

"It should take that fever away pronto," Asta explained and grasped the spoon back as Yuno opened his mouth again. The raven-haired male couldn't help but the wear the taste on his face. He pursed his lips tightly as he forced the medicine away from his mouth and swallowed it. His eyes winced shut while his nose scrunched up.

"Tastes bad huh?" Asta confirmed as he placed the medicine spoon down. Thankfully, he had another one available to stir within the steaming bowl of soup, before placing it against the rim of the bowl. Asta spent another moment bringing the cup of water up to Yuno's lips. The taller male held his hand over Asta's and took steady sips. It had helped to dilute the medicine aftertaste.

Asta placed the glass down, seeming satisfied. He placed a finger under his chin. "Now that I think about it, you never liked taking your medicine. You used to tear up at the taste, alone."

Yuno frowned at the comment and shifted his gaze away. That was a long time ago. Still, it hadn't all been bad. "I remember the terrible faces you'd make and stories you'd tell me afterward…"

Asta nodded at the memory and laughed along. "Well, I was trying to make you smile again," he explained and gently scooped a portion of the soup up. He gently blew to counter against the steam, none-to-gracefully. Yet, it hadn't spilled over and it made Yuno laugh. A victory.

The blond's voice seemed to trail off. "When we were younger, it's like there was always something you'd need me for ya know? But now you never cry, you're a hot-shot on the Golden Dawn, and you won't admit when you need help~" Asta reminisced rather wistfully. Although the latter part was said teasingly, and with a plastered on smile...the message rang through.

Yuno's gold eyes widened as he looked over his precious rival and love. He grasped for and wrapped his hand around Asta's. He brought the blond's hand forward and fed the now cooling soup into his mouth.

Green eyes looked over at him expectantly. "Yuno?"

Even with an oncoming headache, it was worth it for that bit. Yuno leaned forward a bit to look directly into Asta's eyes. " _I'll always need you, Asta,"_ he proclaimed, and with no hesitation. His eyes sparkled a brilliant gold.

It took Asta a while to register Yuno's response, as his lips parted and eyes widened. However, it had taken seconds before his eyes lit up and his lips formed into a wide grin. "Same here,  _Yuno_ " he assured. Asta proceeded with grabbing the bowl of soup and scooping another portion out. The boisterous blond brought the spoon closer to Yuno and lit up as the latter, let himself be fed, without protest.

Asta repeated this motion a few times over and scooped out the majority of the soup for Yuno. The blond cheerfully talked more about his squad and their antics. Yuno listened diligently at first but found his eyelids blinking closed. The brief images of Asta's soft and fond expressions registered and blocked out the words themselves.

"Ah, right...you're probably exhausted by now.," Asta stopped himself and sheepishly rubbed at his neck. He gently offered a final scoop of soup, which Yuno took before learning his head back against the pillow.

A hand reached out and brushed over Yuno's cheeks. The blond found himself flushing at the way Yuno's lips formed into a slightly parted smile, and at the way, his eyelashes seemed to flutter closed. Focus Asta! Now wasn't the time. He felt alongside Yuno's cheeks. "I'm gonna rinse this off again. Get some rest okay." he excused himself and grasped for the washcloth. The blond disappeared into the washroom.

The raven-brunet knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until he felt his precious love and rival at his side again. Perhaps, Asta sensed it as he returned right afterward with the dampened cloth.

Asta's green eyes sparkled as he noticed Yuno peering up at him. He pressed a few soft kisses over Yuno's heated forehead. Gently, the washcloth was pressed against the pale temples; the cool water soothed against the burning fever.

The short male looked firmly at Yuno, and in some form of decision nodded to himself. "Good night, Yuno…" Asta hummed out, before coming to his decision. He softly closed his eyes and leaned over to press his lips to Yuno's own in a tender and soft kiss.

Honey-gold eyes opened softly as he gazed up at the smiling face. Why was he not surprised? "You're gonna get yourself sick…" Yuno gently berated.

The blond only shook his head. "One kiss won't hurt," he assured. Neither argued after that. Yuno found himself succumbing to his own exhaustion. The soft press of Asta's hand against his cheeks may have helped in that matter.

"About time you fell asleep," Asta gently chided, as he watched the gentle motions of his love's chest rising and falling back again. The blond folded his arms out in front of him and onto the mattress. He rested his head within the cradle of his arms and fell asleep.

The anti-bird watched as Asta seemed to finally still. Nero fluttered down and perched itself within the messy blond locks. The bird found itself sleeping alongside the couple.

It had been a few hours before Yuno awoke. "Asta?" Had been the first thought and word to come from his lips. He looked down to see his boyfriend sleeping at his bedside, and snoring gently. Yuno reached out his hand and carded it through the messy blond locks. He gently brushed his nimble fingers there, feeling content at the way Asta seemed to respond, even asleep. The blond leaned into the touch.

Yuno gently smiled. He murmured an " _I love you"_ softly before taking his hand away. The raven-haired male reached for Asta's hand and laced their fingers together. Once again, he fell asleep, feeling Asta's warmth beside him. He wouldn't let this cold keep him down for long, definitely not with his rival right beside him.

"Good night, Asta…" Yuno whispered out and closed his eyes.

_Owari_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! :-) Thanks for the cute idea! I love these two so much and had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
